Amortentia
by suyominie
Summary: [Dramione] Diamnya Hermione Granger membuat seorang Draco Malfoy uring-uringan sampai ia nekat untuk melancarkan rencana –yang katanya- brilian. Namun, sebrilian apapun suatu rencana, pasti tidak selalu mulus, 'kan?/ "Sadarlah, Mione! Kau harus sadar, Hermione Granger!"/ "Kau yang harus sadar! Aku mencintainya, Ron! DRACO MALFOY, AKU MENCINTAIMU!" -Oneshot!


**Amortentia © Suyominie**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowlling**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning:** OOC, typo's, tidak sesuai EYD, nganeh, dll.

 **Dramione**

 **Hepi riding, gais~!**

* * *

Pria bersurai pirang platina terlihat uring-uringan di kamar. Ia mengusap dagu yang runcing –tak lupa dengan kerutan yang menghiasi dahinya. Dia sedang dilanda keheranan yang teramat sangat. Lelaki itu melangkah ke arah pintu –lalu sedikit membukanya. Netra kelabu menyusuri ruang tengah yang terdapat dua buah sofa –berwarna merah dan hijau-, perapian, dan sosok berambut semak.

Sosok yang sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam banyak –serta panjangnya perkamen. Mata kelabu itu menangkap iris hazel yang teramat-sangat fokus dengan gulungan panjang.

Ya, itulah yang menjadi alasan seorang Draco Malfoy menjadi uring-uringan. Bagaimana tidak, patner Ketua Murid-nya sedari tadi mengacuhkannya. Padahal, ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian. Bahkan saat Draco –dengan sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke perkamen Hermione, gadis itu hanya manatapnya sejenak –lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

Draco berdecak. Heran, kenapa dia bisa sekacau ini hanya karena si Granger itu. Pemuda bermanik kelabu itu benar-benar keluar dari kamar –lalu menghampiri Hermione. "Hei, Granger," yang dipanggil hanya berdehem –sebagai balasan.

"Granger, kau tuli?"

Hermione mengerutkan dahi, ia berdesis. "Diam, Malfoy."

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, mataku sakit daritadi terus melihatmu di sini," Draco menghempaskan pantat seksi pada sofa hijau kesayangannya. Hermione menatap si Malfoy sengit. Draco menyeringai –tetapi langsung lenyap saat sang Patner kembali mengerjakan kegiatannya. "Apa kau tahu sekarang sudah pukul berapa?"

"Sembilan?" balasnya sembarang.

Netra kelabu itu berputar. Apa katanya, sembilan? Ingin rasanya si Tampan menggendong paksa pemilik julukkan _Miss-Know-It-All_ –lalu mengurungnya di kamar. Ah, yang pasti bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar gadis itu sendiri.

"Demi Salazar, sekarang sudah pukul dua dini hari, Granger! Ternyata kau tida—" belum sempat si Pirang menyelesaikan celaan, Hermione telah melengos menuju kamar –tanpa memandangnya. Draco geram. Ia tahu kalau Gryffindor memang menyebalkan, tapi kali ini berkali-kali-lipat menyebalkan. Pemuda itu berdecih saat pintu kayu kamar itu tertutup sempurna. Sang Malfoy terdiam sejenak, dahinya berkerut dalam –tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Layaknya terkena efek mantera _Lumos,_ kepala pirangnya bersinar. Bibir tipis itu melukiskan senyuman –atau lebih tepatnya, seringaian bejat. Harap-harap saja, pemuda itu tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh.

* * *

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Jari putih dan mulus mengetuk pintu kayu di sebelah kamarnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi secangkir cokelat panas yang mengepul di depan pintu. Pemuda itu merapikan secarik kertas yang ikut serta menghiasi nampan. Ia tersenyum –bengis- manis. Sebelum melenggang keluar asrama Ketua Murid.

Diperjalanan, wajah Draco terlihat sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya –membuat banyak Para Gadis penggemarnya jatuh pingsan. Terlebih lagi Pansy Parkinson. Si _Pug_ sampai kewalahan mengatasi hati dan gadis-gadis yang berniat menggoda Draco. "Pergi dari Drakkie-ku, Jalang!" makinya. Draco sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing, dia hanya menunggu sesuatu yang akan menghibur. Pemuda itu terbahak dalam hati.

* * *

Aula Besar sedang ramai-ramainya, karena sekarang adalah waktu sarapan. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mau melewatkan –kalau tidak ingin mati kekurangan energi. Sejauh ini, mata Draco belum menangkap adanya penampakan semak-semak berjalan. Walaupun begitu, senyumnya masih belum pudar.

" _Mate,_ kau masih waras, 'kan?" tanya Blaise –yang ternyata cukup terusik karena tingkah sahabat pirangnya.

Si Pirang mengangguk pelan –sambil menyuapkan Pai Apel. "Ya. Ada yang aneh?"

"Ada yang aneh?" Blaise membeo. "Kau tak sadar? Jangan-jangan kau memang sudah gila,"

Pansy melempar pemuda itu dengan sepotong paha ayam goreng, " _Shut up,_ Blaise!"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengerang. Mengelus-elus dahinya yang sempat dicium paha ayam. "Parkinson, kau terlalu anarkis!"

"Kau yang memulai, Zabini!"

"Rasanya aku tidak mengganggumu, Parkinson!"

"Tapi kau menghina Draco, Zabini!"

"Lalu, apa urusanmu, Parkinson?!"

Adu mulutpun tak terelakan. Draco mendengus, mengabaikan kedua orang itu –ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

BRAAKKK.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka dengan kasar, menghasilkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Seketika Draco memincingkan mata. Terlihat sosok yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu. Senyum kembali tersungging. Saat mata itu menatap matanya. Haha, kena kau, Granger! Serunya dalam hati.

Wajah Hermione memerah, napasnya memburu. Kilatan-kilatan mendamba terpancar di manik hazel –ketika mendapatkan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Mione, sini!" ujar si Merah alias Ron Weasley –melambai-lambaikan tangan dari meja Gryffindor.

"DRACO~ KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU?" raung Hermione –lalu berlari kecil menuju meja Slytherin.

Semua atensi yang berada di ruangan itu tertuju kepada Hermione. Mereka kaget akan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Ketua Murid Putri. Terlebih lagi seluruh makhluk dari asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Ron sudah tersedak sosis. Draco sendiri juga kaget. Harry? Si Pahlawan hanya memandang sahabatnya penuh arti.

"Minggir kau, _Pug!"_ Hermione mendorong paksa Pansy –yang kebetulan duduk di samping Draco. Pansy yang belum dapat mengendalikan diri, hanya menurut saja.- lalu mendudukkan diri. Kedua tangan itu langsung bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Draco. Gadis itu berkata mendayu-dayu. "Draco _Darling,_ kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Draco bergidik mendengar perkataan Hermione. Tak ada pantas-pantasnya untuk seorang Hermione Granger. Draco berusaha melepaskan pegangan Patnernya –yang terlalu kuat. Pemuda itu menebar pandangan –lalu tersenyum kikuk. Banyak murid-murid lain yang membicarakan mereka, termasuk juga Para Profesor. "Granger, tolong lepaskan..." bisiknya.

Hermione menggeleng kencang, semakin mengeratkan pegangan. "TIDAK MAU!"

Draco hanya bisa pasrahkan diri pada murid paling pintar itu. Ya, beginilah risikonya berniat mengerjai orang. Akan tetapi, kita juga kena imbas. Istilahnya adalah senjata makan tuan. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Draco sekarang. Entah, arwah macam apa yang memasuki dirinya sehingga membuat ide segila ini. Seorang Draco Malfoy telah memberikan ramuan cinta kepada Hermione Granger. Jika ditanya alasannnya, maka lelaki itu akan menjawab 'Hanya sebuah pelajaran, karena telah mengacuhkanku seharian.'.

"Hei, Darah-Lumpur, jangan duduk di sini! Apalagi menyentuh Draco! Hus! Hus!" Pansy mengibas-kibaskan tangannya pada Hermione.

"Di sini tak ada larangan untuk seseorang untuk duduk di mana, Parkinson. Asal kau tahu saja." jawab Hermione malas, matanya menatap wajah Draco. Sang Empunya memasang wajah memelas. "Dan berhenti memanggilku Darah-Lumpur!"

Pansy yang tidak tahan melihat adegan kemesraan tersebut –memilih untuk berpindah posisi ke ujung meja Slytherin.

"Wah, Granger, kau benar-benar luar biasa! Tak biasanya si Cerewet itu kalah telak dalam hal adu mulut." Mata Blaise yang awalnya melihat adegan dramatis 'Kekalahan dan Pindahnya Pansy' –menatap Hermione. "Omong-omong, kau sehat, Granger?"

"Sangat sehat, Zabini," Mata karamel Hermione menatap Pai Apel yang dimakan oleh Draco tadi –lalu menunjuknya. "Draco, aku ingin itu! Aku ingin itu!"

"Sepertinya tidak," gumam Blaise.

"Demi Janggut Merlin! Kau ambil sendiri, Granger!" gerutu Draco. Sialnya, sang Gadis semakin merengek. Mau tidak mau, pemuda pirang itu mengambilkan sepotong –lalu menyodorkan pada Hermione.

Reaksi yang aneh terjadi. Bukannya disambut, Patnernya ini membuka mulut. "Aaaaaa,"

Si Pirang mengernyit –menanyakan maksud dari perangai Hermione. " _Suapin_ ," ucap Hermione manja. Blaise dan yang berada di dekat mereka berdua –merasakan mual saat mendengarkannya. Draco kembali bergidik. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, mengarahkan Pai ke mulut Hermione yang terbuka.

"Nyamm... nyamm... nyamm," tangan lentik Hermione meraih potongan Pai lain, kemudian menyodorkannya ke mulut Draco. "Kau juga harus memakannya, Draco. Aaaa,"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Gra—" mulut Draco telah tersumpal kue sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataan. Semua mata kembali tertuju kepada mereka berdua –bahkan ada yang cekikikan.

"Anak pintar," Hermione mengelus surai pirang milik Draco.

"Kau apakan dia, _Mate?!"_ Sebelum mendapat jawaban, pemuda gelap itu sudah melenggang , Blaise Zabini sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lebih baik ia meladeni si Cerewet Pansy daripada matanya ternodai oleh adegan norak Pasangan Ketua Murid.

"Mione," Tiba-tiba si Merah Weasley berdiri di belakang mereka –setelah bebas dari penghalangan Harry. Ia sudah kelewat geram. Wajah memerah semerah rambutnya. Matanya menatap tajam Hermione dan Draco bergantian. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

Hermione menyipitkan mata, "Kau kenapa, Ron?"

" _Bloody Hell,_ Mione, kau yang kenapa? Dan kau, Ferret _._ Kau apakan dia?!" Ron mendengus kasar. Tangannya berusaha memisahkan pegangan Hermione, tapi langsung ditepis sang Gadis. Kilatan marah singgah di manik Hermione.

Sekarang seluruh mata di Aula Besar benar-benar berpusat ke arah mereka tanpa terkecuali.

Hermione beranjak dari tempat –ia membentak sahabat Weasley-nya, "Terserah aku, Ron! Apa urusanmu?!"

Mata Ron terbelalak, dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kecil Hermione. "Sadarlah, Mione! Kau harus sadar, Hermione Granger!"

Hermione menghentakkan tangan Ron kasar, "Kau yang harus sadar! Aku mencintainya, Ron! DRACO MALFOY, AKU MENCINTAIMU!" seketika tangan Hermione terlingkar di leher Draco –memeluknya. Kontan saja aksi tersebut menuai banyak reaksi dari yang melihat. Ada yang tersedak –sampai-sampai ada yang pingsan. Ron membeku di tempat. Draco kalap bukan main, antara salah tingkah dan malu setengah mati. Tanpa basa-basi disambarnya tangan Hermione –kemudian membawanya keluar ruangan.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU~" senandung Hermione mengiringi perjalanan mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Tak hanya itu, sorak-sorai dari Para Murid juga mengikuti.

* * *

Kedua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu melangkah tergesah-gesah menuju suatu tempat. Dengan susah payah –Hermione menyamakan langkah kaki pemuda yang tengah menuntunnya. "Kita akan kemana _, Darling?"_

Draco menghentikan langkah –menatap Hermione, "Meminta ramuan."

Mata hazel itu melebar, tangannya menungkup wajah tirus Draco. "Apa kau sakit, _Love?"_

Pemuda tersebut sedikit terlonjak, merasakan panas di area pipi. Buru-buru ia jauhkan wajah dari tangan itu. "Tidak, tapi sebaiknya kau ikut saja."

Hermione mengangguk patuh. Kini Hermione yang berinisiatif menggenggam tangan besar Draco. Hangat dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Akan tetapi, langsung dibuangnya perasaan itu.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan yang menjadi tujuan. Draco melepaskan genggaman mereka –lalu mengangkat tangan bermaksud untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi niat itu terhenti saat mendengar tawa menggema di sebelahnya.

Hermione Granger tertawa. Draco menyerngit, merasa kalau efek ramuan cinta makin menjadi-jadi pada Patnernya ini.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan, Malfoy?"

Nah, itu dia. Sosok Hermione Granger telah kembali.

"Granger?"

"Fiuh, melelahkan sekali," Hermione menyeka peluh. "Apakah kau sudah puas dengan hasilnya? Apakah ini balasan yang tepat? Aku turut senang, jikalau ini memang sesuai,"

Putra Lucius itu membatu. Apa maksud Patnernya ini? Atau jangan-jangan... "Granger, k-kau sudah ta-tahu?"

Hermione menatap Draco serius, "Draco, tak perlu memberiku _Amortentia_. Karena tanpa disadari, kau selalu mendapat perhatianku –bahkan disaat aku mengacuhkanmu sekalipun," ucap Hermione lembut. Nadanya terdengar tulus di telinga Draco. Mata kelabu itu menggali manik hazel Hermione, ia juga tidak menemukan setitik kebohongan pun di sana. Draco masih berkutat dengan pikiran dan hatinya.

Hermione membalikkan badan. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Seringai menggoda tepajang di bibir. "Oh iya, persiapkan dirimu, _Love._ Karena besok kita akan kembali berlakon seperti tadi."

 _Damn._ Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi bodoh –sambil menyaksikan kepergian Hermione. _Oh my God,_ inilah ganjarannya –karena telah mengerjai seorang Hermione Granger. Dia benar-benar kena batunya. Akan tetapi ,karena hal itu juga, Draco menyadari satu fakta. Fakta bahwa Hermione selalu memerhatikannya. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, kalau itu juga membuat hati Draco berbunga-bunga.

"Mr. Malfoy, sedang apa kau di depan ruanganku?"

* * *

 **-FINISH-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

HALUUUUUUU!

Gihihi, nyoba-nyoba bikin Dramione. Kritik dan sarannya diterima dengan senang hati~~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Twist**

* * *

Hermione Granger meregangkan badan. Sungguh hal yang sangat melelahkan, setelah berkutat dengan banyaknya perkamen, dan tak lupa dengan kelakuan Draco padanya seharian kemarin, hanya membuatnya tidur selama tiga jam. Namun, ia suka itu –hanya dengan mengerjakan tugasnya, Draco tidak.

Merasa ototnya sudah siap menjalani aktivitas, Hermione melangkahkan kaki berniat untuk melihat apakah ada makanan yang dapat dimakan di pantry asrama. Belum sempat sampai di pantry, sekelebat bayangan berambut pirang membuat Hermione menarik diri ke celah yang diciptakan antara dinding dan lemari. Ia mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh orang itu.

"Eh, kenapa aku bersembunyi?!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Namun, gadis semak itu tidak beranjak dari posisi mengintipnya. Tak ada hal aneh yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu, dia hanya mengaduk minuman, dan menuangkan sesuatu yang berasal dari botol kecil pada minuman...

Eh, tunggu dulu. Botol kecil? Hermione menajamkan penglihatan untuk meneliti botol apa itu. " _Amortentia_? Untuk apa Malfoy memakai ramuan laknat itu?" desisnya.

Hermione merapatkan diri ke dinding –ketika melihat Draco akan melintasinya. Tidak susah untuknya menyembunyikan diri. Terima kasih pada tubuh rampingnya –sehingga si Ular tidak menyadari keberadaan si Singa. Setelah Draco tak terlihat, Hermione keluar dari persembunyian dan bernapas lega.

Rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, membuatnya ingin tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Patnernya. Hermione memutuskan untuk mengintai –bilaperlu bertanya langsung- Draco lebih lanjut. Namun, si Slytherin telah meninggalkan asrama. Hermione mengehembuskan napas kecewa.

Seketika matanya terpaku dengan apa yang ada di dekat pintu kamarnya. Sebuah nampan serta secangkir cokelat panas. Oh, apa itu? Ada secarik kertas juga di sana.

 _ **Granger, minumlah ini. Aku tahu kau lelah.**_

Hermione berdecak, menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata inilah yang direncanakan si Ular.

"Harry, kuharap kau mendukungku," Hermione menyeringai –juga meremas kertas tadi. "Akan ku ikuti permainanmu, Ferret!"

* * *

 **-End-**


End file.
